Bengus Captain of the Guard
Bengus, is Gilzen's ex-captain of the guard, and former member of the Sacred Protector Knights. He along with Hakolo, Gillespie, and Baichung were one of the first to be experimented on by him and given monstrous forms due to Gilzen's initial experiments with Alien DNA. They were sealed away possibly due to the madness they experienced afterward and the hatred has festered ever since waiting to be released. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Bengus had the looks of a swordsman covered in rags, discernible even in the gloom. A piece of cloth covered his head leaving only his eyes exposed. His eyes had the look of madness, cloudy and bloodshot.His hair and beard where chaotically overgrown, and on that filth-encrusted face the lips alone were beautifully red. It is not entirely clear if he is one of the described figures lurking in the darkness, but there is a good chance he is one of them, given an insight at his possible augmentation: The figures who lurked in the darkness had all once been known as Nobles, as was plain by their features and the clothes they wore. Ageless and undying---cruel fate for those who'd been altered like this. Not one of them was entirely intact. One had viscous, waxy fluid dripping from their skin, while another had arms and legs covered with scales like a reptile. There was one who, lacking a lower half, scrambled closer on claws that scratched against the floor. Whistling past D was a whip---no, it was a long, long tongue belonging to a woman. Was that chattering down by his feet the sound of gnashing teeth? The source of the sound was a second mouth snaking back to a man lying a good thirty feet away. All four of them were over 10,000 years old. Biography As a Captain of the guard and retainer it was the duty of this guard and to watch over the Duke's property and to serve him in any way he deemed. As one of the one experimented on, they were given monstrous forms which enhanced their abilities and gave them new skills to use mostly in battle. Likely due to their madness they were locked away. This only served to allow their hatred of themselves and of the Duke to fester and grow over the many years. While D And Gilzen are battling they come across this area of the castle and the seal is broken during the fight. Gilzen greets them, where by he returns their hatred with sulking quips about ingratitude and orders them to rejoice and be happy about the forms they were granted. This only feeds their hatred and madness where by they are left with only the happiness they can receive at one last act of defiance before being slain in battle with their former master. The Duke gladly entertains them and uses this to give D a glimpse at the success he has had in his experiments in order to entice his curiosity to allow him to continue them with samples from him. D declines. The Duke's notions though seem to have lived on in Lilia it seems though. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers'''- '''Their physical ability and power are greater than most Nobles. They may have been involved with Crystal Palace as chosen ones and may have many other abilities and strengths he didn't get to use in their battle with Gilzen. Unknown powers implanted after Duke Gilzen's experiments on Aliens and Nobles - Captain Bengus might have been one of the victims described with the horrible disfigurements as caused by Duke Gilzen's experiments. It is unclear if his mutation and disfigurements were described. If so, he was potentially either the character whose waxy skin drips fluid or the one who has his arms covered in reptile-like scales Daywalking - Like all those under Gilzen they have been given the ability to daywalk. Crystal Palace Language - They may know the language of the Crystal Palace. It marks them as one of the elite of the most elite in the Greater Nobility. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior Category:Aliens